1. Field
The following description relates to a tray moving device and an optical disc drive in which the tray moving device is installed, and more particularly, to a structure of a rail that may move a tray along a guide.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disc drive may be used to store and play audio and video content. Generally, the optical disc drive may move a disc disposed in a disc area of a tray to store data in the disc or to play data stored on the disc. For example, the optical disc drive may use a rail disposed on both sides of the tray to insert the tray into a case of the optical disc drive, or to remove the tray from the case. However, when the optical disc drive is connected to or included in a client terminal such as a personal computer (PC), a laptop computer, and the like, and the client terminal is disturbed or dropped causing an external shock, a derailment may occur. For example, a positional relationship between the tray and the rail may be distorted.
When the tray and the rail are derailed from a guide due to the occurrence of the external shock, the optical disc drive may move the disc disposed on the tray in an abnormal manner, or may not move the disc to be inserted into the case. As a result, the tray and the rail may be shaken and derailed. Thus, the disc inserted through the tray may also be shaken. In such a case, an error may occur when the optical disc drive records data to the disc. Also, the data recorded in the disc may not be played correctly by the optical disc drive due to shaking of the disc.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a device that enables the tray and the rail in the optical disc drive to maintain a determined position without being derailed despite the occurrence of an external shock.